villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Huntsman
The Huntsman is one of the primary antagonists of the Disney animated series, American Dragon: Jake Long and the leader of his own faction, the Huntsclan. He is an important secondary player in several wars, including the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War, the second Disney Villains War, the second Disney vs Marvel War, and Animated Vs Video Game Villains War. The Huntsman is a formidable fighter, yet is noted for his savagery, often killing anyone in his way regardless of his or her innocence. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Pre-War: Meeting with Destane Prior to the events of the first war, the Huntsclan is called by Destane, the Archmage, in the Land of the Black Dands, as the sorcerer reminds the Huntsman his previous duty, to collect the Eye of Odin for Destane. The Huntsman then responds that he would bring him the artifact, Destane needed, and that calling him in the specific location would not expedite the search for him. After stopping a minor conflict between himself and his pupil, Mozenrath, Destane exclaims his promises of reward, if the Eye of Odin would be found, although the Huntsman remains suspicious for Destane's true motives. After that short meeting, the Huntsman and the Huntsclan stay outside of the warfare, not long enough, as he would make new enemies in the later parts of the war. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Against the Formless Minions The Huntsman, along with the Huntsgirl, discovers the formless minions of the Skeleton King. When the skeletal beings attack, the Huntsgirl tries to take them on herself, but only manages to lose the Huntsman's staff. Fortunately for her, the Huntsman recovers it, eradicating the minions before they can cause further harm. Meeting the Skeleton King The Huntsman is shocked to discover the Skeleton King himself wants an audience. After the Huntsman travels to the Skeleton King's lair with the Huntsgirl, his surprise only increases when the Skeleton King offers an alliance. The Huntsman, however, refuses, as the Skeleton King is a magical creature: something the Huntsman cannot tolerate. The Skeleton King, incensed by this decision, attacks the two on impulse; his staff actually injures the Huntsgirl. The Huntsman draws his staff quickly, blasting the Skeleton King in the face. As the Huntsman comes to his apprentice's aid, the Skeleton King recovers and triggers the self-destruct mechanism of his base. As the Huntsman tries to make a last stand, the Skeleton King blasts him through the wall. The blow, however, is not fatal, and the Huntsman and Huntsgirl both escape. A New Alliance The Huntsman then joins with Shan Yu and Yzma, ever increasing the power of the alliance of China. The Battle of Peru When the Fire Nation attacks Peru, the Huntsman leads the Huntsclan from the front lines. Using his staff, he manages to take out more than a few of the Fire Nation's tanks. However, a crew of firebenders sends he and his forces packing. They retreat into the woods, regrouping back in China. To Hire a Thief The Huntsman and his ally, Mozenrath, hire Amin Damoola to steal the Talismans from Valmont's Dark Hand. The Huntsman cedes most of the responsibility for this to Mozenrath, who ends up castigating Damoola when he fails. The Battle of China When Fire Lord Ozai attacks China, the Huntsman is one of the most important combatants in saving the country. He and the Huntsgirl break into one of Ozai's flagships, sending the pilots plummeting into the sea. He steers this ship into the others, slashing them to pieces. He survives the battle, in which Shan Yu's forces emerge victorious. The Second Battle of China While Shan Yu is away on a mission of his own, Shendu and the Skeleton King attack China with a massive army. Once more, the Skeleton King and the Huntsclan come face to face. Thinking the Huntsgirl below his stature, the Skeleton King sics Mandarin on her. To his surprise, the Huntsgirl swiftly kills his minion. The Skeleton King, enraged at his minion's defeat, knocks out the Huntsgirl himself. This does not bode well with the Huntsman, who fires a blast of energy into his enemy. Due to the recoil, the Skeleton King is sent flying into a wall. The Huntsman then tries to capture his foe with a net, but the Skeleton King actually reflects it back at the Huntsman. As the Skeleton King approaches his foe, the Huntsman reaches into his enemy's chest cavity and clutches his heart. The Skeleton King stumbles back for just a moment, but it's only a moment the Huntsman needs. He takes up his magical bow and shoots the Skeleton King into a vast pit of lava, annihilating the villain once and for all. But the Skeleton King's death does not secure the Huntsman's life. Shendu attacks in full force, incapacitating Mozenrath. In an attempt to help his friend, the Huntsman brandishes his staff at the demon sorcerer. He even manages to deflect one of Shendu's fire blasts. But Shendu fires a massive wave of fire at the Huntsman. He takes this final shot head on, flying from rooftop to rooftop. All that remains of the Huntsman is a charred mask and a few scattered bones. His title was handled then by Sa'Luk, who quickly becomes the new Huntsmaster, much to the Huntsgirl's horror. Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War The Huntsman joins the alliance of the Horned King, knowing that he can gain power through teaming up with a more powerful sorcerer. The Horned King tasks him with eliminating the dragon, Fin Fang Foom. The Huntsman and his Huntsclan find the dragon, who tries to incinerate the Huntsman with a fireball. The Huntsman uses his staff to blow the fire away and then shoots the dragon out of the sky. He then hands off his staff to the Huntsgirl, whom he trusts to finish Foom off. Unfortunately, Foom disarms the Huntsgirl and knocks her away. Now weaponless, the Huntsman tries to flee, only for Fin Fang Foom to burn him alive with a fireball. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Cartoon Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Category:Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Shan Yu's Alliance Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Sorceror's Society Category:Father and Vlad Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Fire Lord Ozai Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Fire Lord Ozai Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Mirage Alliance in TV Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Psychopaths Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Prince John's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Vs Azula Category:Vs Shan Yu Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Animal Killers Category:Shan Yu's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Villains war Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Complete monsters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournarnament Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Marc Alfos